justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just A Gigolo
|year = 1956 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Duet (Classic) Solo (Mashup) |nogm = 5 (Classic) 3 (Mashup)|dg = Male/Female (♂/♀) |mashup = Available on all consoles |mode = Duet|pc = Black/Red |gc = Cyan/Purple |lc = Cyan (Classic/Mashup) |nowc = Gigolo |pictos= 102 (Classic) 112 (Mashup)}} "Just A Gigolo" by Louis Prima ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers P1 ''' '''P1 wears a grey hippo head and a smoking jacket. He also wears a black tuxedo over a white suit and long black pants. He has one white glove on his left hand. He also wears brown shoes which resemble sneakers. P2 P2 wears a long flowing red one-piece dress and a pair of black high heels; her hair is light red and lays on one of her shoulders. Gigolo coach 1 big.png|P1 Gigolo coach 2 big.png|P2 Background At the beginning, the title of the song in red text appears with "Just Dance presents..." on the top. Light green mustaches and red lip marks appear from offscreen. And the stage is a gold record. After "'Cause I ain't got nobody" various instruments and notes are flying through the stage. At some points the background changes colours like green, red, and blue. Gold Moves Classic There are 5 Gold Moves 'per coach in the classic routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: ' *'''P1: Point to yourself. *'P2:' Point to P1. Gold Moves 3, 4 and 5: Stand up and bend your arm at the elbows. Just A Gigolo GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Just A Gigolo GM 3.png|Gold Moves 3, 4, and 5 Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves 'in the Mashup: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Give a thumbs up with your right hand. (Boomsday'') (Not counted on Wii, Wii U, PS3, and PS4 (PlayStation move)) '''Gold Move 3: Quickly throw your arms partially out (Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)) BoomsdayGOld.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 JaiHobothgoldmoves.png|Gold Moves 3 Mashup Just A Gigolo has a Mashup that can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers *''Funhouse'' * ''Starships'' * ''Love You Like A Love Song'' * ''Boomsday'' GM1 * Funhouse * Starships * Love You Like A Love Song * Boomsday GM2 * ''Funplex'' * ''Forget You'' * ''Troublemaker'' * [[Apache (Jump On It)|''Apache (Jump On It)]] * [[Step By Step|''Step By Step]] * ''Firework'' * Funplex * ''Where Have You Been'' * ''Moves Like Jagger'' * ''Love Boat'' * ''We No Speak Americano'' * ''I Kissed a Girl'' * Funplex * ''Crazy in Love'' * Troublemaker * Apache (Jump On It) * ''Disturbia'' * Moves Like Jagger * ''On The Floor'' * Forget You * ''Funkytown'' * [[Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)|''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)]] 'GM3' * [[Rasputin|''Rasputin]] * ''Fine China'' Appearances in Mashups Just A Gigolo appears in the following Mashups: * ''Holding Out for a Hero'' (Cray Cray Duet) * Problem (Lovers Duet) Trivia * This is the oldest song on Just Dance 2014. * P2 resembles Jessica Rabbit from the movie " ". * P1's avatar has a light blue outline. This is the first and only avatar to have a coloured outline. Gallery gigolo.jpg|''Just A Gigolo'' SJOP41 d7e7d0ab 14.png|''Just A Gigolo'' (Mashup) gigolo_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover Justagigoloword.PNG JustAGigoloP1Avatar.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2014 JustAGigoloP2Avatar.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 124.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2015 200126.png|P1's Golden avatar 300126.png|P1's Diamond avatar 125.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 gigolo pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms gigoloopener.png gigolomenu.png Videos File:Louis_Prima_Just_a_Gigolo_%26_I_Ain%27t_Go_Nobody File: References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1950s Category:Jazz Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Deceased Artists